


Darlin'

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got sensitive hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr (which I can't find at the moment.)

Jim has really sensitive hips. Like  _really sensitive_. Bones just loves to exploit his sensitivity, especially during sex. Jim wriggled underneath Bones as he kissed his was down his chest, stopping to suck on one of his nipples before moving to the other one. The room was filled with the sounds of their gasps, mostly Jim's. 

"Bones." He breathed, threading his fingers through the dark, thick locks. Bones stopped for a moment, resting his chin on Jim's firm abdomin, and smiled at him. He looked beautiful, cheeks flushed with blood, lips swollen from the passionate kisses shared just moments ago, Jim's blond hair stuck to his forhead in sweaty clumps and his clear blue eyes were wild with desire. Bones continued on his downward journey towards his desired destination, Jim's cock. He was hard, almost painfully so, cock sticking almost straight in the air, tip flushed red and leaking. Bones left a sucking kiss on the side of his leaking member before moving down to the juncture where his thigh connected to his hip. He nipped the portruding bone on his hip. 

Jim gasped tightening his fingers in Bones' hair which caused him to moan in response. 

"You like that, darlin'?" Bones' rumbled, his voice low and gravelly. Jim just gasped helplessly, feet sliding down on the bed on either side of of Bones' heaving ribs. He pressed more kisses along his hips, moving from right to left. He pressed his open lips onto the fleshy skin right between the hipbone and his cock, tonguing the skin gently before sucking like it was his cock and not his hip. A shocked cry escaped Jim's lips as his hips arched off the bed.

"Ngh, Bones! Bones, I'm gonna ... I'm gonna come!" 

"Yeah baby?" He growled, nipping his hips harder with the occasional lick to his cock. "Come for me."

Jim, surprisingly went silent, back arching as his cock pulsed, shotting thick ropes of come onto his chest. 

Bones smiled, pressing one last kiss to his hips before rising up to kiss him on the lips. Jim hummed into his mouth, reaching on hand down to grab his cock. Bones smiled seductively. 

"Mm, you gonna get me off, darlin'?" Jim smirked, flipping them quickly so Bones was the one lying on his back. 

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
